Jaina Donlo
History Childhood She was born on Tarson, on the 12 of july 7195, to Katherine Peln. Its known she was often teased for her rather rare hair colour and this left Jaina often almost depressed at times. A visit to hell When Jaina was 19, the bad things started. She did something and next thing she knew, she wasnt in the same world as prevously. She wasnt exactly a person who was scared of new places, infact Jaina liked new places, just she felt scared in this new place, like something was hunting her down. The Dark Voice Eventuly, a dark voice started to speak to Jaina, often when she was near escape, she got out eventuly though. And she appered on Dinadon . Malgus War Once her parents got to her, Jaina flt safe again. just shortly after however, that ended when something blew up and Jaina went missing... Lost While missing, Jaina just tried to get back to her parents again. Its important to note Jaina felt like her parents where the only ones she was safe near in this sitution, in most situtions she wouldnt seem to need her mumy all the time. Found She got back to her parents eventuly however. Mothers death Sometime after, Jaina's mother was killed by Malgus (and Ciaran tecchnicly, but he didnt know pulling s metal rod out of a wound is a bad idea, he also really didnt like seeing Katie die) Jaina swore that she would make Malgus pay. Revenge Eventuly, she got just that. She killed Malgus , and enjoyed it. She thought he deserved it. Farthers death Sometime afteer, her farther fell down a hole while trying to get away from Jith forces, Jaina had pretty much no one. The Terran Empire When the Federation fell and the Empire replaced it, and also turned it into a nazi dicatorship. Jaina felt she was partliey at fault. So she joined the many rebels and before long the Emperor saw her as not a rebal, but a terrorist. Even though he was in the wrong, not Jaina . Terran Civil War At the outbrake of the Terran Civil War, Jaina felt she agreed that the Emperor was a tyrant, thus she fled Tarson. Jim Jainas life went quiet. Until one day she met someone named Jim Fawrk . It didnt take long for them to become close friends, and before long, Jaina had a boyfriend, and joined the crew of the Enterio. She flew the fighter Valiant 1, and lead the Valiant Squadron. Kalacore Injury Its known Jaina and Jim went to Kalacore in order to destroy a Empirial Supply Depot. Though it was a succes Jaina was hit in her left arm, towards her hand. Causing immense damage to her skin in the area. Jaina had quickly gotten a sheet of a Plosterik, and wrapped it around the wound, which lessened the pain. Onboard the Enterio however, the medic onboard healed it to the best of her abilty, however due to the lack of aniseptic Jaina went through extreme pain during the process, she then put the bandage around the arm. Scouting of Dinadon Very soon after Admiral Spire set his sights on the capital of the Empire, Dinadon. Though Jaina's injury made an attack soon impossible, scouting the region was possible. After painting the Enterio to Imperial colors they scouted the region, Jaina staying in her bed and looking through the window the whole time. Jim gone Jim, sadly had to go do stuff far away, leaving Jaina alone for quiet some time. Reunion Sometime after, Jim cane back, saving Jaina's life in the process, and the reunion was certanly a reunion. Marraige Eventuly, although the timeing was awful, Jaina and Jim got married. It was like the situation Ciaran and Katie where in when they got married, they practiclty lived togather anyway. nothing changed. It was the same here Loss Grandmothers death Sometime later, Katies mother , who is also Jaina's ' grandmother, died. Jaina didint react overly well to it. And she even ended up hugging Jim to calm herself down, didnt work all too well. Train issue A while later, Jaina was trying to take down one of the major Imperial general, General Tot. Jaina chasing him lead her to a train roof. The train track bl ew up as the Imperials rigged a train bridge to do so, Jim also was with her mind you. The train fell into a feild in a rivine. Jim came out hurt, but largely unscathed, Jaina was being crushed under rubble. Jim did get her out and she did survive, just she could not walk. Turned out her right leg and some other parts of her body where damaged beyond repair, if she was under the rubble any longer her ribbs would have cracked in two and probaly puncture her heart or lungs, so if she was there for a second longer, she would have died. New leg Jaina was put in hospital, non imperial one of course, and her legg was replaced with a cybernetic one. She could walk again, although she had the risk of her skin not liking the foriegn cells, which would kill her becouse it would make the new legg fall of and she would probaly bleed out. And die. General Wammy Jaina eventuly went after the greatest Imperial General there was, General Wammy. Jim came with her, and they avoided trains. However Jaina got caught and was cuptured by Wammys soldiers. When Jim got to The Generals hideout, the guy threatened to kill Jaina from a balcony. The whole death threat thing made Jim ignore the fact that the General kept stating all it would take for Jaina to atleast live was for Jim to leave. So as a result Wammy stabbed Jaina in her stomach, and then let her fall of the balcony. She survived the fall atleast. Almost dieing, again Jainas life was saved, for like, the millionth time. She was told to take a break, as she would just end up killing her self. She ignored the statment. Wammy Jaina got to General Wammy , and killed him. However, Wammy did make her rethink her life when he asked what would her mother think of Jaina killing off anyone she dosnt like. Realisticly, her mother likely didint think anything, she was dead and Jaina as never a believer in going anywhere when that happens. Capture Jaina was captured by the Empire. She was held in prison for a week. The Empire of course decided it was a good idea to sentance her to death for being a terrorist, despite her not actully being that, Jaina was sentanced to death, Fortunentlty she escaped thanks to Jim before she was shot dead. Yet another break Jaina had another break from beating up the Empire. It was shorter though Battle of Henasis While Jaina and Jim where on Henasis the Empire attacked with a huge force, a battle arupted. Death A man calling himself Jack came, and attacked Jaina. She was not able to defend herself. Jack was far too good. Jaina was clamed into a wall, and Jack impaled her with his sword in her heart. Jaina died shortly after. Revival Jaina was revived accidentally when Emperor Mint tried to fool Jim into going into where he claimed Jaina would be, although Mint didn't plan it, she was actually there and alive. She then finally got payback and killed Mint. Normal life After all that she had one very normal life, she was living with Jim (Of course) and everything was nice for her. Military Jaina eventually became a fighter pilot in the New Terran Navy, it was something she was used to, life threatening situations, she didn't exactly enjoy it but she was happy to be doing it, she was defending the New Federation. She would rather the Empire didnt become supreme again. The ship she flew was originaly a Furius-3 Class Heavy Fighter. Its known Jaina became close with another pilot named Maria Hompmin. Battle of Tarson Jaina was involved in the Battle of Tarson, she destroyed several Imperial ships and didnt take any seroius damage during the battle, mostly due to her use of the manoeuvre named after her. Battle of Evian Jaina took part in the Battle of Evian, She shot down 3 Imperial ships. Battle of Empirialis Jaina was involved in the Battle of Empirialis, the capital of the Terran Empire. Her ship was destroyed in the battle but Jaina survived. Afterwards she used a Y-78 Yuntis Class Fighter. Tyler Many years later, Jaina had a daughter, whom was named Tyler. The Apocalypse Tylers death When Deaths Army came, Tyler was killed quickly, and Jaina didn't deal with that very well. Lord Niles Return After a lot of events not worth detailing Jaina witnessed the return of Lord Nile. Nile then gave her a rather depressing summery of the last couple of months and Jaina's earlier life. Skinwalker Some weeks later Jaina was injured and while healing she was attacked by Skinwalkers. She survived the encounter thanks to extensive military presence in the area. Fall of Eden Prime A couple weeks later Jaina witnessed the death of Admiral Sprire and Rachel Turnbull on Eden Prime. It was also around the time the White Faced Man showed up. Causing Jim and Jaina to become seperated. Jaina was put to sleep by the White Faced Man shortly after meeting him. White Table The White Man took Jaina to a table with food on it, its known Jaina left that place soon. Kaon And Frettip Kaon Some time later it is know that Jaina was withing the vicinity of Kaon when his body was possesed by Lord Nile. Battle of the Titans When Kaon and Hegnis Fettip fought eachother Jaina ended up trying to avoid being squished whiles underneath them. She saw Fettip die to Kaon very closely. White Hunted Upon being attacked by the White Faced Man a second time Jaina learns that her and Jim are being hunted down, and nobody cared how much death and destruction happens while doing it. He tore down a skyscraper thinking Jaina was in it. Sickness Jaina was later the target of a Terran Empire attack using missiles aimed slightly off Jaina's location, the missiles carried large amounts of Lipherializine Parazine, Jaina got sick, Jim didnt due to the desiese strain being built specificly for Jaina. Jaina was slowing down and it hurt her immensly to move, she could also "Taste Death" this was a metalic taste in her mouth. She was bassicly stuck in one spot, and quickly became sure she was going to die. She was also refusing to get help. She eventuly passed out and Jim took her too the nearest docter. Death Unfortunently the docters couldnt do anything about it. Jaina ultimently died in hospital. The cause of death was (According to autopsy) a number of things, her lungs failing, her heart stoping as well as destruction of muscle tissue. She was buried at Lord Markereth Cemetery. Post-mortem The Os-Venetor soon dug up Jaina's body and stole her skull and many items of value from her grave, and then reburied what remained of her. The skull and items where sold to a museum for a substantial amount of money. The museum was ordered to return the remains and items to there rightfull owner but they refused, on the grounds of "Shes dead, she wont care what is going on with her remains, her brain has CEASED fuction" Strangly, the museum seemed to become home to supernatural occurances, and they attempted to to Jaina's spirit to ease by creating a fake skull and puting a locket in her grave, none of this fixed the issue. Possesions Sword Wedding Ring Necklace Blaster Pistol MK 7 Terran Pilot Helmet Jaina Donlo's Locket Appearances Books Malgus War {First chronological appearance) Niles Game Reign of a Terran Empire (First appearance) The Otherworld Into Darkness (Mentioned Only) An Emperors Might (Mentioned only) Comics Fawrk Ztorm #1 (Mentioned only) Trivia * Although the name Jaina is pronounced "Jay-nah" in this Jaina's case its pronounced "Jay-an-ah" This is because Ciaran originally didn't actually know that Jaina was pronounced "Jay-na" and he though it was "Jay-an-ah" and it just stuck. * Jaina was inspired by a Jaina from Star Wars. * Jaina was also inspired by Sarah Kerrigan from Starcraft. * Jaina is Ciarans favourite character both as a character and to write about, this is intact why she managed to survive so many things that should kill a woman and how she managed to survive being dead, because Ciaran wasn't ready to let go of her. * Jaina is actually taller then Jim. Gallery Category:Peaple Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Defenders of Peace Category:J Category:Everything Category:Married people Category:Military